Waiting for my Hero
by The Monster Alice
Summary: Brielle is a fan girl like most fans of the female population that watches Markiplier. What makes her so special from the rest? Absolutely nothing... except when he needed her as much as she needed him.
1. So Sorry

I saw the head lights coming right a time. It was too close for me to react. I tried to swerve out of the way but time suddenly slowed and I saw that I was too late. My life flashed before my eyes and I found myself reliving the last several months.

* * *

><p>It was July and I was floating through the crow of Comic Con. I wanted to cosplay but I couldn't get the materials for it in time. So I wore a dark purple shirt and straight blue jeans. There were so many people I wanted to meet, places to see, costumes to fangirl over; I was excited to do it all.<p>

It was so nice to be surrounded by so many loving fandoms. By midday, I had a bags worth of autographs and souvenirs. It wasn't much but it was the best for my first time at Comic Con. I had just finished at the Marvel booth when I saw a swarm of people - at the front of them all was the Fischbach brothers. It was nice to see my favorite artist and youtuber pleasantly overwhelmed by smiling faces, they seemed to be happy.

After some waiting, I got a signed picture for Two Kinds and was now standing in front of Markiplier. There was a large grin on his face and my heart beating nearly broke a rib. I didn't want to act like a little fangirl when he looked at me. Any woman would have trouble keeping herself from having a crush on him. I tried to shut off the thought of it since I was sure he wasn't looking for a certain lady friend in one of his fangirls. Nineteen was probably pretty young for him too. Gosh, I was such a lost cause. Finally, I walked up to him.

"Hi, eh, can I get your autograph?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! Who too?" Mark answered, getting his pen ready.

"Brielle," I replied, having changed my name to that recently.

He nodded and I watched him write on the paper and then a moment later, I saw what he wrote. "To Brielle - Stay strong." I knew that he had written that same message to over a thousand people by now but for some reason it shook my feelings and cut open a soft spot in my heart.

I didn't give myself the change to cry but to hide my teary eyes, I hugged him hard and hid my face in his chest. I think he was surprised for a moment but then I felt him hug back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked, his voice laced with worry.

I remembered that there was still a large line waiting behind me. "I am sorry," I breathed, taking a quick step back.

"No, no, it's alright. Thanks for coming by!" he rushed as I already started to leave. That went nothing like how I wanted it to go.

I arrived home that night and was laying in bed. Above me, I hared the faint screams of a terrified Markiplier. Yeah, Mark lived in the apartment room above me. I always watched his videos through head phones because I was afraid he'd somehow hear it and realize he had a fangirl under his feet. Not Phantom of the Opera like at all.

I tossed myself, trying not to look at the ceiling. Mark was just a normal cool guy who made fun videos. Why did everyone have to be head over heels for him? Including little no body me.

"To Brielle - Stay strong. - Mark Fischbach"


	2. Coincidence?

It was a week later from Comic Con when I was at the grocery store. My cart just had a few essential: bread, cheese, jar of caramel, apple juice, lemonade, and an Ed Sheeran CD. I started my way down an isle but as I turned, the front of my cart ran into none other than Markiplier himself. The first split second I didn't make the connection that it was him. But the moment I did I began to ramble apologies before I could even think. His brow was furrowed as he took in the situation and soon relaxed and almost seemed to chuckle at never ending apologies.

"Hey, it's alright. No harm done," Mark chuckled, sticking his phone back in his pocket. Guess he wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going either.

"Are you sure? I am sorry, I should have been more careful," I continued, feeling entirely embarrassed.

Mark put his hands up, allowing my voice to tapper off into silence before he started, "I promise, it's fine."

I nodded and stood there in awkward silence. He was probably expecting me to start walking or something but I couldn't move because he didn't seem to take a step away too. In fact, I finally realized that he was looking directly into my face with his eyes just above the rim of his glasses. A light blush crossed my face as I stood and let him take his... inspection? Finally, he seemed to realize that he was starring too and immediately laughed boyishly like he does.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare. I am Mark," he said, putting his hand out.

"Brielle," I answered him quietly, hesitantly lifting my hand to shake his.

His face seemed almost blank as I watched his mind process the information. Sure enough, a twinkle in his eye came into existence and a large smile came on his face. I always enjoyed seeing that 'lightbulb' expression on his face. It was quite amusing to see on a computer screen, even more so in real life after we stopped shaking hands.

"That's a hard name to forget! You were at Comic Con," he said early, happy with himself that he remembered.

"Yep, you were there too," I smirked, a bit of courageous humor leaking out.

"Okay, I see how this is gunna be," he made a non-serious serious face then laughed. I couldn't help it but laugh with him. His smile was so contagious it was impossible not to at least smile.

"Well, I have to get going. It was great talking to you! See ya," he smiled, waving his hand and started to walk off.

I watched him leave and finally was able to move my feet once he was out of sight. Did I just have a casual conversation with the popular youtuber Markiplier? Why yes, yes I did. I couldn't keep the strange and out of place buzz in my chest from making my whole body shake. He may have actually stayed longer if I wasn't such an awkward fangirl. He'd probably want someone who he knew loved him for him rather than his videos or something. I couldn't even count the number of youtube videos of random fangirls confessing their lover for Mark. They didn't know him and in a way, it sort of made me upset. But I couldn't blame them, this was only my second time meeting the guy and he lived directly above me. It had to be harder for those who never saw him and may never be able to.

I got out of the grocery story and managed to keep it all in one bag which made carrying things easier. I brought it to the car and carefully placed it in the passenger's seat. On the drive home, I couldn't help but keep looking around the streets, looking for him to be walking or driving a nice car. I was out of luck though and arrived at the apartment not to long afterwards. As I made my way up the stairs, I heard a call from the flight above me. "Brielle?"

My eyes went wide suddenly and I looked up. Mark was looking over the railing, looking slightly disturbed. God, it must look like I am being a stalker. I waved my hands and the moment I opened my mouth to explain, the world combusted with sound.

"I am sorry, actually I shouldn't be. Don't worry, I am not stalking you or anything. I actually live in the room right below you. I moved in about a month before you did actually. Seriously though, it's really weird coincidences but I promise I am not just following you and-" I stopped when I realized that he was nearly frantic in waving his arms, recapturing my attention.

"Calm down. You just surprised me is all. Hope I don't keep you up at night," he smiled then walked into his apartment before I responded.

_Oh if only you knew. _


	3. A Spot of Courage

**Author's Note: **Haha, did I say I would get finished with my stories by the end of the year? Yeah, not going to happen. Sorry for the great delay guys. Turns out I am graduating high school a year in a half so ohh... in about 17 days. Yeah.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since I last saw Mark - mid August. Of course he's mostly in his apartment or out doing normal things while I sit around my apartment, watching his videos, or out being an adult to a point. Mind you, that meant grocery shopping and work to pay for rent. I sat on my couch, thinking hard about what I was doing here. Perhaps fate threw us together at the right moment. Maybe I'm just thinking like a fangirl and was letting my imagination run off with me.<p>

Either way, I decided that I was going to ask him out. Of course I realized that we would just start out as friends, in fact, that would probably be all we'd ever be. But he was a busy man even if he wasn't playing game. I just had this feeling like I had to, it was now or never. I pulled myself together and made my way to the door. Just thinking about what I was about to accomplish for myself, I mean finding the courage to ask out a major youtuber to lunch, it made my heart race. I grasped the door knob to the pale white door. Was I really just about to do this? Yes. I had to. While I have the courage or stupidity to try.

I took a deep breath and flew the door open then quickly shut it behind me. I marched up to his apartment door as swiftly as I possibly could then stopped stone cold in front of it. Oh my god, I was doing this. It took everything inside me not to turn around and walk back to my apartment with the head drop of shame.

I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again, closing my eyes tightly with a cringe. There was still no answer. I sighed and breathed out, somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed. I began to walk away, heart growing heavier with each step. Well, at least I tried.

"Hey, what's up?" My heart froze and my face flushed before blooming into a red blush and my startled heart thrown into a thrashing state that begin to hurt my ribcage. I quickly turned around, trying to catch myself and my breath as my eyes gazed over Mark himself. He was smiling, wearing a red woodsman like shirt with his hair fluffed up beyond the boundaries of any sane man. Then again, this was Markiplier. "It was you who knocked, right?" Mark asked with a chuckle, that casual smile of his displayed like a picture permanently printed onto his face.

"Oh yeah," I breathed, gripping the hem of my shirt hard as I tried to gather my strength again. There was one thing that was difficult to gain back and that was courage, after the first twenty crazy seconds, its harder to fake. "I-I was wondering if you'd have some time this week to... go out to lunch," I asked, a little spark in my mind quickly spiraling out into a wildfire as he took in my words.

A frown suddenly sprung onto his lips as he stepped outside of the door more and closed it behind him to think. After a moment, which really did feel like forever, he sighed slightly - seemingly irritated. "You know, I'd love to but unfortunately I am extremely busy this week. I'll see what I can do but there's no guarantee," he finally said, his face lightening slightly as he looked to me to either accept or reject the new arrangement. "I-," my mind got sucked into the oblivion of space. That was a yes, but no for now? "Alright, sure. S-sounds great," I grinned like a fool. I couldn't even believe that this was real life. Maybe I really was dreaming some how. I tried to shake it off for now. We said quick goodbyes before we went back into his apartment and I returned to mine. I couldn't get rid of the blush for the rest of the day. Even into the night, I could hardly control myself from flapping my arms wildly in a completely embarrassing dance of happiness.

The next day I woke up, and for a moment, had forgotten. It didn't take long for my brain to kick in and remember the events from yesterday. Once again, I began to silently fangirl as I giggled and shoved my face into the pillow. I was standing in the living room, looking for a book to read from the bookshelf when there was a knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat as I automatically thought it was Mark. I practically flew to the door and flung it open.

It was just the Jehovah Witness. If I was just a bit meaner or in a more creative mood, I would have fallen to the floor and start to twitch madly while acting like I was possessed by the devil. I soon closed the door. Not even a minuet later the door knocked. "I am sorry, I really don't -" I stopped.

I am sure it could be guessed who decided to show up early. "So guess what? I made some time!"


End file.
